


Random Chara/Sans

by FireAlphaWolf



Series: Random Works [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Souls, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlphaWolf/pseuds/FireAlphaWolf
Summary: These are Chara/Sans if you don't like em.... LEAVE right fucking now, please and thankyou!Also Mature because I swear cuz none wants their children swearing because they read something shitty!





	1. Not at Fault

Is this where it ends? Perhaps existing here in the dark isn't that bad, one may think. But unfortunately for you it is indeed 'bad' for you, but define bad will you? Some think bad is opposite of good, others think that its exactly why morals exist is to keep you from bad or doing it.

But what if one persons 'bad' is one persons 'good'? Is it good that you're here with no way out, at least from what you can apprehend, is it really?

Well just kind of floating in the endless darkness got boring after time. When you first appeared you remembered things you forgot and you couldn't forget anything from your past, when you looked down at yourself you saw nothing but red mist that shows where your 'body' should have been.

Disappointedly your very soul was practically on display as it can be very clearly seen, the red cartoonish heart with so many cracks in it. So many that it puts level 5 fractures to shame.

At least it wasn't a level 6, or else you would have been a corpse on the floor with no soul and eyes blank.

You technically 'lived' with someone...

Dr. W. D. Gaster, he's... A monster, and a good friend. A wonderful mentor as well! But he couldn't help you where you needed it the most.

To you he appeared as a very goopy monster at first. His body was made of thick black goop, his skull was the only thing untouched by goop.

The skull was more of a mask than a skull, as it rested inside of the goop, the whiteness of it made you blink every time you see it. There were cracks in it, two big cracks that branched river like into smaller cracks. One started at the top of his right eye socket while the other at the bottom of his left. Both ended when they reached the end of his mask.

Everything was peaceful, like it should have always been before the endless saves, loads and resets began. When it began first it was your brother, who unfortunately was turned into a soulless husk, a shell even. He began and controlled them.

But then, he stopped. You and Gaster finally got a break from headaches before once again a human fell. With a determined soul. You were forced, by Gaster, to jump into the timeline. Unfortunately you accidentally attached your soul to the child's, even now you don't know how that happen or why it happen.

But you started to drain the humans determination straight from her soul without her knowing, it didn't affect your host not one bit, since you only took a small amount and her determination kept regenerating at a fast pace.

You followed her. You didn't have a choice, you were forced to follow her.

You watched her very closely as she approached Flowey, with your hands in the front pockets of your jeans you relaxed and prepared for a show.

After the encounter you watched as your adoptive mother saved the child and gained her trust, and gave the child shelter and food. The goat had practice all right, from the previous children that fell...

You weren't ready or prepared for what happen next. You were kneeling in her dust, your body language showed overwhelming sadness while your face showed nothing. Once a fucking again she had to die, you should have been used to her dying over and over again but seeing a human.... Kill her, took a toll on your sanity greatly.

Especially a human child....

A child....

You watched as the kid tore through any monster that was too scary or too friendly or too kind...

In the end more than a half of the monster population has died. The child died time and time again during this process, she reseted and loaded over and over again. When indeed she reached the so called 'end' she had mastered the ability to reset and load, but she still didn't figure out the save to its maximum potential.

When she finished the neutral run she went through a pacifist run three times before the inevitable happened... A genocide run...

She hacked, slashed and bashed her way to the end. Sans stood his ground but eventually died, you felt your soul crack when the first and final blow was done to him. The monstrosity of a child didn't spend a second to look at what she did before eagerly moving on.

But to her dismay you finally had enough stolen determination to make a physical form. With every kill she made it became more and more easy to drain her of her determination.

You proposed a simple deal, she refused, so you took her soul.

You forced a reset...

While in the limbo between the void and the timeline you took your chance to peek at your soul... It was full of more cracks and fractures before you left the void. Also, half of it was covered, in thick. Deep. Black. Hate, Anger and Wrath was the description of this soul trait. It was covering the top of your soul slowly oozing its was down, but since humans can't have more than one primary trait this thing was on the outside.

Waiting for the right moment when your determination gets weak so it can replace it.

While you were here, lazily floating, your thoughts went to Sans. You shook and trembled at the thoughts that filled your mind.

However fate had plans set up already, you felt your soul being pushed back into the timeline and you felt a little sick to be honest.

Opening your eyes you were met with the evil like grin the child gave you. It didn't frighten you, soon enough you became enraged with remembering the previous timeline and disappeared from the child's sight. Sighing and pulling her grin higher she trotted to the room's exit.

You watched with a bored look at everything she did, soon you realised that it was a pacifist run.

When she reached the outskirts of Snowdin you watched closely for any changes. When the kid turned around at the end of the valley before the bridge you felt a tug, at your very soul. It was sans, he seemed to notice it too... You noticed that his grin wavered slightly before a few droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead, his soul... You felt your soul tug towards him, his did the same.

After a while of Sans having a staring competition with the child, she suddenly bursts into tears and hugs the skeleton very closely. Her tears soaked his hoodie, as he pat her back not really knowing what to do as you felt his turmoil of 'what the fuck am i supposed to do?!'.

She repeatedly screamed, sobbed and whispered 'sorry' to him. As she shared her pain with him. You kept away from her during the run, she felt suspicions and tried to talk to you a few times, tease or blackmail you into showing. But you refused.

After the pacifist run, she didn't reset... She kept on going, living life as a ambassador to monsters. She even dated Sans for a year or two. Until, she got assassinated. You felt her frustration. Her anger and hate.

So, she tried to get rid of the hate the only way she knew she could, a reset and a genocide run. This time you promised her that she will no longer have a peaceful life and her 'happy ending' will only be another genocide.

This time when you went to the void after the genocide, the only thing diffrent was your soul. It was pitch black with a slight red aura.

The next following maybe 10 or 20 repeated pacifist runs you had a lot of fun killing everyone, the same strange tugs happen every timeline you first meet sans.

Afterwards, she confessed to Sans, well confessed isn't the right word since she 3/4 lied and told 1/4 of the truth. She told him about you and how you are the cause of the genocide runs and that you can posses her body to kill people just because you can.

He believed her.

He believed.

Every.

Single.

Fucking.

Word.

You were so mad that you took control and lunged at sans with a black manifested knife in hand. He wasn't prepared and took the hit leaving him at a very low number, you couldn't see him hurt by your own command so your soul shattered dying in the timeline because of the damage your soul already had.

The timeline continued as normal, pacifist. Sans and the child made a plan, you didn't know what it was but you knew it was against you. Frisk lived on the surface even ending up mating with Sans but they weren't happy together. When Frisk was on her deathbed, she received a message.

"A Happy Ending Only Happens When Everyone Is Happy"

That stung her soul before she died and a reset was forced.

Her tears were like waterfalls, never ending.

You stood next to her absolutely oblivious to anything after your second death. A frown was permanent on your face.


	2. Rendered Unconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the start of the run after the pasifist run that you have been accidentally killed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I noticed a lot of people have seen this and liked it so I changed it up a bit:
> 
> 1\. This is no longer a oneshot  
> 2\. I edited last chapter and I changed ONE word I wonder who will remember what it is?  
> 3\. I have decided to continue this work
> 
> (Words: 1013)

 

She was kneeling on the yellow flowers, tears practically stained her cheeks. She stopped crying a while ago but didn't move.

You felt some of her pain, the pain came from frustration. Frustration that she can't do anything. She can't change her fate.... She always dies, and when she does? She only has two options.... Continue and Reset...

Continue being a load of her last save point and Reset being well reset.... Basically a 'start again' card or the piece of paper in front of you stained fully in ink being suddenly changed back to pure, white and clean...

The buttercups that were squashed under her weight had their juices seep into the girls clothing, but she cared not.

Your muscles relaxed a little, you reached out a hand to touch the girl but pulled back sharply as you remembered who the girl keeling really was, she was a monster who everyone feared, a cold blooded killer and most importantly a human child.

Who would have known that a child with so much power could hurt so many as well as lie in someone's face, lying that she wasn't to blame but you were instead.

Your face twisted a little into a snarl with your lips rolled back to expose your white teeth and a grumble escaped your throat as your hands clenched into fists beside you.

This brought the monster in front of you back to this world from where ever she was. Her small hands went to clasp at the front of her striped jumper as she tried to pull herself up but failed and fell to the floor. The buttercups one again softened her landing as she greeted them face first.

You felt you had to laugh at her, sometimes she was great amusement to your sadistic soul but this time you didn't react to her.

Power, raw and painful struck at your soul as you realised what was actually happening. Looking down at your hands that you brought forward and unclenched. You inhaled a lot of air sharply into your lungs.

Quickly trying to calm yourself you rushed to the kid, seeing her emotionless body. You ripped your soul from your chest, you bit your bottom lip in the process trying not to show pain in anyway possible.

You stared at it...

The black soul was borderline a level 6 fracture with so many cracks, it looked like a mirror was punched. The red mist surrounding your soul intensified as you confirmed your suspicion, you subconsciously were taking advantage of the child's weakened state by drawing more determination from their soul than normal and since she had so little to give in the first place because of feeling so discouraged and meaningless. You were practically trying to kill her.

Trying to force the determination back you knew that if she dies this time it will be different, something in the back of your mind pleaded to help the child on the ground and so you did.

You stopped the flow of determination from her soul to yours and gave some back. But you were very careful not to give back too much or too little since you needed that determination to live and if she was going to be unconscious for long and not produce determination you will probably die or go back to the dark and gloomy pointless existence in the void.

Finishing quickly you stared at her a little before sighing and wiping your brow from the sweat that collected there. You chuckled a little at what you did, you just helped a monster. Someone that doesn't think twice before slicing a knife into someone's body, killing them.

You heard a very loud and not very subtle at all gasp from your right you quickly turned your head to face the intruder and then your eyes locked onto the goat monster's.

She had small horns jutting from the white fur at the top of her head, the purple dress she always wore had The Delta Rune in white was sewn into her dress. A circle with wings above three triangles the middle triangle facing downwards while the others pointed up, it reminded you briefly of two things.

First, The Prophecy. Secondly, Asriels final form at barrier of a pacifist run.

The goat held her furred hand with small but sharp claws over her maw that was obviously open from shock and was filled with white canine teeth.

As she stepped forward you took a step back, right the moment your foot touched the buttercups the cloud that was high above your head moved to allow the sun to bask you in sunlight. For a short moment the woman was blinded and you took the moment to your advantage to try to make yourself non-existant.

When the monster's eyes adjusted to the bright light her face twisted into a small frown as memories from long ago surfaced, those memories were all about you. A tear rolled down her furred cheek and she wiped it away before it could travel any further.

You sighed as you were safe, assuming that the woman assumed she saw you and it was all in her head, since you disappeared.

You got lost in your own thoughts, it is a unusual habit of yours. To stand there an ponder about everything and nothing. You hadn't realised you were alone, alone for the first time in a very, very long time.

As the monster rushed to her home at the end of the Ruins, the girl was tightly, but not too tightly to be uncomfortable, clutched in her arms. She (the girl) lay in her(the goat's) arms unconscious, as her side was brushing against the warm fabric of the dress the goat wore, the girl felt at peace for the first time also in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooo everyone!  
> Please review so I know if I have made mistakes so I can fix them or not make the in the future also if you want to discuss something or just chat, comment below!
> 
> Thankyou for all the kudos and views!

**Author's Note:**

> I am gonna say this now, I wrote this when I was tired as fuck at midnight as well this was on my phone.  
> Most of the shit ever going to happen is gonna be when I'm tired as fuck and possibly on my phone.
> 
> Anyway, this was just kinda the buildup/back story shit?
> 
> Plz say if I fucked something up! Tags or SPAG just tell me...
> 
> Over and out


End file.
